Home for the Holidays
by Hero-and-Teacup
Summary: Alfred remembers how good it is to by home for the holidays  USUK Human names used


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

I do however own this crappy story and my ugly computer!

* * *

><p>Alfred grinned as he rocked back and forth on the heels of his feet waiting for his bags in the busy London airport. With Christmas approaching and the cold weather creeping in Alfred just wanted to be home for Christmas. Now being the personification of America, you would assume home was in his flat in New York City or even his favorite house in D.C, but no Alfred will say his heart isn't in America at the moment. Yes Alfred loves his states, all 50 of them, he loves his country very much so, never doubt that but Alfred's heart is not in America. If you ask Alfred, he'd tell you with a dazzling grin his heart and home at the moment lies in England. His home is with a man, thin and handsome with thick pipe cleaners stuck on his face. His heart can be said at this very moment to be reading a novel, drinking a cup of warm Earl Grey while quietly listening to the rainfall. Alfred could picture this perfectly, so perfectly he could tell you every detail with out fail. Yet he would not, for fear of you falling for his Englishman. Alfred would tell you his home is anywhere that one man traveled to near or far. Alfred will say to you that he would follow that man blindly, traveling the world just for him. Ah, yes his true home lied wherever Arthur Kirkland (the personification of England) was. Alfred will say if you asked that his love had no bounds, he would do anything for his Englishman.<p>

Grabbing his bags Alfred, jumped into a taxi and headed o Arthur's cozy home. Humming Alfred, thought about how troublesome it was to be driving on the wrong side of the road. If asked about his lover by loyal friends or complete strangers, he'd tell anyone all the wonderful things about his Artie. Alfred will state with no hesitation, how beautiful Arthur was or how smart and loving he could be. He will tell you tales you would never believe to be true if you knew Arthur yourself. However, they all are. Alfred could tell you how Arthur truly was loving behind his sarcasm and grumpy attitude. Go ahead and ask Alfred yourself , for the wonderful tales he will tell you are loving and beautiful. If requested Alfred will say how Arthur always tried his best in everything he did. Even Arthur's horrifying cooking has love behind it. Alfred will also say he has shoveled down platefuls of food to make his Brit happy no matter the cost. (though honestly Alfred must admit some of Arthur's cooking was more than just edible).

Grinning Alfred couldn't help but crave Arthur's Christmas pudding he made each and every year. The taxi cab slowed and stopped in front of a house, Alfred knew all too well. He thanked the driver with a hefty tip. You may criticize his over spending with his economy being so bad but it was in fact the holidays and Alfred would continue you to do extra spending till they were over. Alfred's love for Arthur also fell upon Arthur's people, for Alfred loved them too. Alfred could list every difference between his lover and himself if asked, He would say Arthur loved quiet nights, small groups of people, a good book and a hot cup of tea. Alfred, himself didn't mind those things giving the right place to enjoy them (with the exception of the tea, the offending substance Arthur drinks has no acceptable time to be drunk). But he prefers loudness, crowds, video games and a good old cup of Joe. No matter the countless differences they shared, they still felt an overwhelming love for one another. Alfred will always admit, he'd rather cuddle into his loving Brit than to do anything else in the world. He will tell anyone he's give up hamburgers and superheroes for Arthur, he swears he would. He loves that man more than the world.

He smiled as he softly knocked on the Englishman's door. A few second later a man emerged from behind the door. Another dazzling smile along with a heart warming hug made Alfred's heart soar.

"Surprise Artie!" Arthur chuckled lightly.

"You insufferable git."

Alfred Pouted "Aww, ya don't like your surprise?"

Arthur smiled " You silly dolt." He leaned in and kissed Alfred sweetly, before pulling away. Alfred rubbed their noses together before diving back to Arthur's lips. Alfred loved every minute he spent with his Englishman. If questioned Alfred will say Arthur's kisses were maybe the thing he loved most. As the night went on Alfred cuddled up to his lover on the sofa, basking in the other's company. With sweet words and many kissed shared later Alfred finds himself wrapped in his lover's arms. And with every kiss, Alfred was reminded how good it truly felt to be back home for the holidays.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

'Ey there! So I posted this on D.A first hopeing to get some views but failed any way I had a Fanfiction account for forever and never posted anything so here is my first story(with my fav couple USUK) hopefully I'll have more. c: Sorry about any bad spelling and grammar in here and this very long author's note

This was in the description in my D.A :

Finally broke my writers block that I had for a while.  
>I wrote this while watching the Star Wars Robot Chicken that was on last nigh( because that totally makes me think of USUK? Hey not going to complain because it got me to finally write : D ) and finished in my history class. I'm not too fond with the ending D:<br>Any way this is my first try in the Hetalia Fandom! Hopefully it is not too bad. : D

Let me know what you think?  
>Flames will be used to heat my home for the winter C:<p> 


End file.
